memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Reversal/Chapter Four
At Starfleet Engineering Corps Red Arrow is stealing several power relays and transfer conduits, when Team Arrow shows up in his path as he grins at them. I told you to stay the hell out of my way says Typhuss as he looks at them. Green Arrow aims his arrow at him. And I told you we're bringing you in Green Arrow says as he looks at him. Red Arrow looks at them. You think the three of you can fight me and win says Typhuss as he looks at them. Green Arrow looks at him. Yeah I believe it Green Arrow says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Just leave me alone and get the hell out of here now, I have to do this for Black Siren says Typhuss as he looks at Team Arrow. Green Arrow and the others stand their ground. No we're not allowing you to get those parts to Black Siren, we're bringing you in whether you like it or not Green Arrow says as he looks at him. Red Arrow looks at him. I'm not going to let you stop me from doing my mission, so bring it on says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow. The team fights Red Arrow. Red Arrow attacks Spartan and kicks him away as he fights Green Arrow and Black Canary. Spartan gets up and runs towards him and grabs him and slams him into a wall as he looks at him. Don't you EVER harm this city Spartan says as he looks down at Red Arrow. Red Arrow gets out a shock arrow and hits him with it and he falls to the ground and looks at Black Canary and Green Arrow. Why do you care so much about me says Typhuss as he looks at Black Canary and Green Arrow. Green Arrow looks at him. We're your friends Green Arrow says as he looks at him. He looks at them. Black Siren used a Wraith on me to make me this way, I'm trying to fight it but Black Siren has a hold on me says Typhuss as he looks at Black Canary and Green Arrow. He retreats from the lab with the parts. Meanwhile at Black Siren's headquarters he walks in with the parts and looks at her. I got them says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She looks at him and kisses him. Thanks now we've got everything we can use to put an end to Team Arrow for good Earth Two Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her and smiles evilly. Yes we do says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. At the Arrowcave the team is recovering from getting their butts kicked as Kira looks at them. What happened? asked Kira as she looks at them. Oliver looks at her. We got our asses kicked that's what happened Oliver says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Did you learn anything about how Typhuss became the way he is now says Kira as she looks at Oliver. He looks at him. No we didn't he's too far gone we have no choice we'll have to kill Typhuss to protect not only the city but also the Federation and Starfleet Oliver says as he looks at the team. Their shocked by this. You are going to kill the man I love, the man that helped you defeat Damien Darhk and Adrian Chase, you have to rescue him and turn him back says Kira as she looks at Oliver.